Project: Edward
by Ruby Red-Venustas
Summary: When the Cullen's go hunting, leaving Bella with Emmett and Jasper, the boys decide it's time to pull the ultimate prank: "kidnapping" Bella. But how will they pull this off? How come Alice didn't see it coming? Will Bella go along, or will she try to escape?
1. Departure

**A/N: Okay, so I've been trying to find one of these, but it seems no one else has had this idea. I love those "the Cullen's go hunting, leaving Bella with Emmett and Jasper and they do crazy things" stories. But! I have never seen this before. **

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight. If I did, Bella would be much more emo during NM. **

"Are you sure about this, love?" My fiancé's velvety voice was warped with concern.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said patiently for the umpteenth time. I kissed him lightly. "I'll be fine—after all, I'll have Jasper and Emmett with me."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he murmered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I sighed and put my hands on his chest, lightly pushing him away. "Just go," I ordered before I could start crying. "Four days isn't _that_ long."

He didn't have to, being stronger than me, but he stepped away. "Any length of time away from you feels like an eternity."

"You would know."

He smiled at that. His lips had just barely touched mine when I high voice rang out from the porch. "Enough with the mushy stuff! Let's just go already!" Rosalie.

Edward sighed as he played with a strand of my hair. "Coming!" He called as he tucked it behind my ear.

"Bye," I said, trying to initiate departure.

"I love you," he whispered. And then he disappeared.

"Love you all!" I called, knowing they could here me with their vampire hearing.

Emmett came up behind me. "Now for the fun part," he said with a smirk.

"What's that?" I asked, my heart speeding up just a tad.

"Pranking Edward!" Emmett and Jasper—who had been standing there the entire time—chorused.

_Uh-oh,_ was my last thought before the doorbell rang.

**Like it? Love it? I will hopefully update later tonight or tomorrow. **

**Au revoir! (Did I spell that right? [no, I didn't])**

**-Ruby**


	2. The Plan

**I'm back! Welcome, my many, many, ****_many_**** readers. *note the sarcasm**

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, Bella and Jacob would start a relationship in NM, Edward would come back to that, and it would be a lot more angst-y. **

"Come on in!" Emmett sang. It was obvious he knew who it was.

Who should enter but...Jacob.

"Jake?" I asked, confused. "What are you-"

"He's here to keep Alice from seeing things," Jasper proclaimed.

"And to help 'kidnap' you," Jake added, making air quotes around 'kidnap'.

"Wait, what?!" I turned angrily towards Emmett, who cringed back.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked, confused.

"We thought it would be...best to surprise Bella," Jasper struggled to find an explanation whilst sending me waves of calm.

"And so Alice won't see," Emmett told me. "Jakey here"-Emmett jerked a thumb in his direction-"is here to keep Alice from seeing us take you."

"So why are you telling me this now?" I asked. "I mean, I'm guessing the plan is that Alice will see me in like a shack or something. But, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the best actress."

"You won't have to be!" Emmett crowed. "Jasper will terrify you."

I opened my mouth to ask what would stop Alice from seeing Jasper and knowing it was all a prank, but Emmett cut me off. "Here, go change into these." He took some clothes out of a bag from Jake, which I hadn't noticed until now, and handed them to me.

I hurried up the stairs, nearly falling off but managing to catch myself at the last second, and into the first room I came into. I quickly changed into the rags that barely covered me and walked back down the stairs, slowly this time, so I wouldn't trip.

The boys had all changed as well, Emmett into some jeans and a shirt that I was sure Alice hadn't bought for him.

"Now what?" I asked.

Emmett picked me up. "Now, we go."

**A/N: This is so fun! I have never written a Twilight before, and I have never published a fanfic before. :D**


	3. Details, details

**A/N: I have heard your pleas, and I will for longer chapters. This may mean I can't update every day, however. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Bella would go cliff-diving again.**

I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and closed my eyes tightly. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

He ignored me. The next second, we were standing in the meadow. "Time to switch!" He announced, passing me over to Jacob. I sighed and wondered if this was really worth pranking Edward if no one would tell me what was going on.

"So, Jacob," I said conversationally once we were on our way again. "What's the plan?"

I felt him shift under me. "I'm not really allowed to tell you much."

"Tell me everything you can," I ordered.

"Well, we had to change clothes so they won't get our scent," he offered.

"Whose clothes are we wearing?" I pressed.

"I'm wearing some other werewolf's. The idea is that they will smell the werewolf, but not me, per say. You are wearing some of Leah's clothes—that way, when they get your scent, they'll think it was Leah who kidnapped you, and I—or whoever's clothes these are—just tagged along." He paused for a breath. "Then I'm going back to La Push to pretend to be clueless."

"What about Jazz and Emmett?" I ask curiously.

"They're going to get you there, then Bodybuilder'll take off the opposite direction. Then he'll change back into his regular clothes and call Edward in a panic, telling him they tried to follow but lost the scent. Jasper will stay just close enough to you to send you waves of panic, but far enough away that the psychic can't see him. Then he'll join Bodybuilder and wait for the other bloodsuckers."

I was quiet a moment. "It seems they have this planned pretty well."

I felt his neck moving—he must have been nodding. "That's also why I'm here—to keep the psychic from ruining our fun."

I didn't say anything after that.

"We're here!" announced Emmett. I opened my eyes and untangled myself from Jake, keeping on hand on him for balance. I looked around. There was a shed-like building in front of us.

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Now for the fun part! Jazz?" He gestured towards the shack.

**This is really fun to write. *squeals* I love their evil plan... XP**

**Reviews quite literally make my day. It's nice to know people are reading, and what they're thinking. But I'm not going to be an author that says, "Five more reviews before the next update!" or something. But please, review when you can...?**


End file.
